BELIEVE
by swag 25
Summary: HANCHUL/YAOI/M Kisah masa lalu Heechul dan Hangeng. serta awal mula lahirnya keluarga absurd yang bahagia. Singkatnya, Hangeng yang tidak percaya cinta dan Heechul yang jatuh hati padanya hingga berusaha untuk membuat Hangeng percaya akan perasaannya. Prequel 'My Lovely Idol Jenny'..ini kisah eomma dan appa Jin.


**Chapter 00: Prologue**

 **A.N: ini kisah tentang Hanchul, tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu hingga memiliki ketiga bocah absurd nya. Ini hanyalah kisah pendek jadi akan langsung segera Swag selesaikan sampai selesai, mumpung inspirasinya masih ada. Untuk reader setia "My Lovely Idol Jenny.." Tunggu saja ya dalam minggu ini Swag pasti bakalan update kembali kok.. ditunggu saja.. sambil menikmati cerita Hanchul yang satu ini.**

 **.**

 **BTW, Selamat tahun baru 2017 ya semuanya... ^_^**

Suasana hening terasa ketika memasuki sebuah mansion mewah keluarga Kim di Korea. Para pembantu keluarga serta pelayan, melakukan tugas mereka dengan tenang dan tanpa mengundang kebisingan di dalam mansion rumah tersebut. Sang pemilik rumah terlihat tengah asik berkebun dengan ditemani sang istri yang sibuk memotong beberapa bunga yang siap untuk diletakkan kedalam vas.

 **TAP..TAP..TAP..TAP..**

Terdengar derap langkah kaki kecil berlari mencari keberadaan sang pemilik rumah. Sesekali langkah kaki kecilnya berhenti ketika bertemu beberapa pelayan yang menyambutnya.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang. Sini saya bawakan tasnya."

"Gomawo bibi Jang, Halmoni dan Haraboji eodi..?" lelaki kecil itu berrtanya sambil melepaskan tas ransel yang dibawanya, serta tempat minum berbentuk mario yang dikalungkan dilehernya. Ia kemudian memberikan tempat minum dan tasnya kepada bibi Jang, sang pelayan mansion, yang juga bertugas sebagai pengasuhnya ketika sang eomma sibuk.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang berkebun ditaman belakang, Tuan muda."

Dengan segera langkah kaki kecilnya ia tujukan kearah taman belakang mansion tersebut. Setelah sampai di taman belakang, ia melihat dua orang paruh baya. Sang pria, Mr. Kim sedang memangkas beberapa tumbuhan liar di taman indahnya, sementara itu sang wanita Ms. Kim sedang memotong dan menata bunga dalam vas.

"Harabooojjiiiiiiii, Jiiinniiiiieee pulang.." teriak anak kecil tersebut menerjang sang kakek. Mr. Kim pun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang akibat tingkah sang cucu, yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Aigo, Jinnie-ah..." sang kakek melepaskan pelukan sang cucu yang membuatnya kerepotan, maklum saja cucunya ini sudah berusia 6 tahun, dan akan mulai memasuki sekolah, tapi sikap manjanya masih tak terkalahkan.

Ny. Kim yang kaget melihat cucunya yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menerjang suaminya, menghampiri keduanya yang tengah berpelukan kemudian menggendong cucunya yang sangat manja itu.

"Jinnie-ah, lain kali jangan menggagetkan Harabojimu seperti itu lagi ya sayang, kasian, harabojimu kan sudah tua.."

"Yak! Aku belum setua itu sayang, buktinya aku masih sanggup memuaskanmu tiap malam.." Mr. Kim berkata sambil mentoel sedikit dagu sang istri dan bersmirk ria kepadanya.

"YAK! YAK! KIM..! hentikan kelakuan mesummu itu di depan cucu kita, Aiigoo pantas saja Heechullie kelakuannya mesum sekali. Darah mu memang mengalir lebih banyak padanya.."

Jinnie kecil yang melihat kelakuan absurd haraboji dan halmoninya hanya tersenyum lucu.

"Hehehe.. Jinnie senang melihat Haraboji dan halmoni akrab.."

Keduanya menoleh kearah cucu mereka yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu. Mereka kemudian memeluk erat tubuh cucu kecilnya diantara mereka.

"Semoga, Jinnie tidak memiliki gen mesum sepertimu dan Chullie.." Doa sang Halmonie ketika memeluk Jin dengan erat.

"Yak! Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin sayang, lihatlah.. Heechul, meskipun ia uke tapi ia sangatlah mesum, Hangeng sampai kualahan menghadapi keesuman putra kita itu.." ujar Haraboji Kim pada istri tercintanya.

"Huuuhh~ darah mesum mu itu memang terlalu kuat, tetap mengalir meski anak kita terlahir sebagai seorang uke.. terkadang aku kasihan pada Hangeng yang kalem itu, Huuuhh~... bagaimana bisa dia tahan dengan putra kita yang mesum itu.."

"APA MAKSUD EOMMA.."

Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memasuki area taman belakang, lelaki dengan usia sekitar 30 tahu tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, berjalan menuju ketiga orang yang tengah berpelukan di tengah taman tersebut.

"EOMMA~ " Jin yang tengah digendong oleh kedua haraboji dan halmoninya itu, kini tengan merentangkan tangan kecilnya menuju sang namja cantik yang baru saja memasuki taman. Namja cantik itu dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan sang anak dan membawanya ke dekapannya.

"Eomma, sudah pulang~.. Jinnie baru saja pulang..hehehe" ucap lucu sang anak pada sang eomma. Sang eomma yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah lucu sang anak lalu mencium gemas wajah sang anak yang menggemaskan.

"Aigoo, anak eomma, sudah makan ?"

"Belum eomma, tadi Jinnie baru mau mengajak Haraboji dan Halmoni untuk makan bersama. Tapi jadinya malah berpelukan disini.." celoteh Jin yang menjabarkan semuanya pada sang eomma.

"Aigoo, kasihan uri Jinnie kelaparan. Haraboji dan halmoni nappeun ne.." Ucap Heechul sambil mengusap wajah putranya yang masih tersenyum dengan menggemaskan.

"YAK..YAK.. Chullie-ah.. apa yang kau katakan eoh.. ! dasar..!"

"Eomma~ tadi apa yang eomma dan appa bicarakan eoh.. seenaknya saja menganggapku mesum.."

"YAK.. Sifatmu kan memang seperti itu Chullie.. Tak ingatkah malam pertamamu dengan Hangeng, bahkan kau melakukannya sebelum kalian menikah.."

Heechul langsung menutup kedua telinga putranya ketika sang eomma mengatakan hal tersebut.

"YAK! Eomma jangan bicara hal itu didepan uri Jinnie.. Lagipula itu kulakukan untuk mengikatnya agar bersamaku selalu..!"

"Huuuhh~ sifatmu yang aggresif, Posesif dan mesum itulah gen dari appamu yang mesum ini.." Ny. Kim lalu memegang kepalanya melihat tingkah sang putra yang mesumnya melebihi sang appa, suaminya.

"Yak...Yeobo kenapa bicara begitu eoh... kau senang kan dengan sifatku yang seperti itu, dulu juga kau kan sok jual mahal padaku.."

"Yak.. Kim, jangan bicara hal seperti itu.."

Heechul yang memandang dengan jengah tingkah sang appa dan eommanya, melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari taman dan menuju ruang makan.

"YAK CHULLIE..." langkah statis Heechul berhenti, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menengok kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"mau kemana?" tanya haraboji kim kepada putra cantiknya.

"Makan..! Jinnie lapar appa..! Jika eomma dan appa ingin melanjutkan silahkan.. aku dan Jinnie mau makan dulu.." kemudian kembali melenggang kan kakinya ke tujuan awal yaitu ruang makan mansion Kim.

Sementara itu kedua orang yang tadi beradu mulut dalam taman tersebut lalu menghentikan argumennya dan mengikuti putra serta cucunya ke ruang makan.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


End file.
